The Path to True Love
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: Arwen loves Aragorn, but can only marry him if he becomes King. This is due to a slight hitch caused by her father, Elrond ... Arwen/Legolas friendship Arwen/Aragorn romance.
1. Aragorn

**A/N: This is little plot bunny jumped into my head on the way back from Dorset. It doesn't really follow LoTR cannon, but this is Fan**** FICTION**** therefore not compliant to Tolkien's or to New Line Cinema's storylines. Any flames will be used to keep my pet Dragon happy, well they would if I had a pet Dragon... In short flaming is pointless, constructive criticism however is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I am sitting at.**

**Enjoy**

**The path to True Love never did run smooth**

Arwen loved Aragorn, everyone knew that. But she couldn't marry him, not unless he became King of Gondor. Though it didn't have to be specifically Gondor, he could be King of any Kingdom, just so she could marry him. It was all her Ada's doing, but she couldn't blame him. He was just doing his duty to protect Imladris from outward attacks.

It had been before Aragorn's birth when she had seen it. The vision of him defeating Sauron's Orc's and Uruk-hai at The Black Gates. At the sight love had blossomed in her heart and from the sight of the Evenstar around his neck, she knew that it was her who motivated him. Without their love Middle Earth would fall.

There was little she could do, she was already married.

**A/N Yes, I know it is short, but there is another chapter. Review if you have the desire to.**

**MissGracieKathy**


	2. Estel

**A/N I was going to wait until I got some reviews to post chapter 2, but its Sunday afternoon and I have nothing else to do...**

**Here it is:**

**Enjoy**

**The path to True Love never did run smooth**

**Chapter 2**

Her marriage to the Prince had been arranged by their father's in an attempt to bridge an alliance between the two realms. Neither she nor her betrothed had been particularly happy at the idea, as both would prefer to marry for love. But, as their father's had stressed, it _would_ bring security amongst the two kingdoms. The fact that she was already friends with the young prince was a bonus. (He was younger than her at any rate).

Although they were great friends they're marriage was a loveless one, at least it was absent of the love married couples _should _have. She loved him as a 3rd brother, on par with Elladan and Elrohir, and he loved her as his only sister. Both of them agreed that should the other find love they should take it, without a moment's hesitation.

That was where the Old Books of Elven Marriage came in. With these books could effectively annul their marriage. However neither Husband nor Wife wanted to endure the wrath of the other's (or their own) father's.

The books stated that should an Elven maiden or Elven man find themselves in an arranged marriage, very much like the one Arwen and her Prince found themselves in, unconsummated with no love or children, they _could _annul their marriage. _If_ one was to find themselves another mate of a higher or equal status to their own, they could discard the current marriage with consent of both participants and (of course) they're parents.

Neither Arwen nor her Husband had had any hope of this happening, as they both had high status in society, and had settled themselves at Lorien for an immortal life of being married to their best friend.

That was when Arwen had had the vision. Hope.

**A/N There you go. The Second Chapter! It might seem far-fetched but it is Fan**_**Fiction**_**. **

**I completely made up the Old Books of Elven Marriage, if there is an actual book it belongs to the author, if not it is mine. (My Precious... no way cooler than a ring though)**

**As usual **

**Review if you want...**

**MissGracieKathy**


	3. ElfFriend

**A/N: Thank you to the person who added this to story alert. Here is chapter 3 . **

**The path to True Love never did run smooth Chapter 3**

Legolas knew that Aragorn was having second thoughts about becoming king.

Aragorn thought that Faramir could do a better job, just because he had lived in Gondor for a far longer period than Aragorn had. He felt that Faramir knew the people better than he did, being the Steward. It didn't seem to matter to Aragorn that the people would respect him, and support him, for being Isidur's heir.

Legolas had seen Arwen walking more and more frequently around the gardens at Minas Tirith, looking increasingly more worried at the uncertainty of everything. Aragorn did not know.

Aragorn did not know that to marry Arwen he had to become king. Of _course_ Lord Elrond had told Aragorn that they could not marry unless he had been crowned; but Aragorn did not know that this was _not_ the wish of a father unwilling to give away his daughter. It was Elvish law. Bound by the laws in the Old Elvish Book of Marriage, Arwen could not marry Aragorn –unless he ruled Gondor.

Had Aragorn been an Elf, It may have been different. Any elf who was a foster son to Elrond would have been on equal status to his own children, but being a man...

Legolas sighed and looked to the gardens where Arwen was pacing, yet again. He must talk to her, though it would seem strange to the others that they were so well aquainted. Especially to their Elvellon, Aragorn. Aragorn had no idea.

Legolas sighed again and jumped of the wall. He would have to wait. He would have to wait for the opportune moment. The moment when he could finally speak to his wife.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Yeah anyone reading this probably saw that coming.**

**As usual review if you want, I do want to know what people think of this story.**

**MissGracieKathy**


	4. Strider, The Ranger

**A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer, Falca! You made my day I can tell you. I hope this chapter is just that bit longer than the other ones. So finally we have some dialogue! My sister said I had got the parts right so if they aren't I'm very sorry. Here we go!**

**Enjoy**

**The path to True Love never did run smooth**

**Chapter 4**

Aragorn was angry. He had been talking with Elrond all morning and still hadn't gotten a straight answer out of the elf. Elrond refused to tell him why he couldn't marry Arwen without being King of Gondor.

Originally Aragorn had gone to visit his foster father to ask for his council on becoming king. He stated that he (and he was sure the rest of Gondor) would rather that Faramir was king. He knew that Faramir did not have the correct lineage, he had the lineage of steward not king, but Aragorn did want what was best for Gondor and right now he wasn't sure it was him.

He had then asked if Elrond knew if Arwen would be preferred to be married in Rivendell or Gondor. To which Elrond had replied that a marriage would be impossible if he didn't become king. To this Aragorn saw red:

"Do you not care for us? You will kill us with grief if you do not end this snobbery and let us marry! I may be just a ranger but I _am_ Isildur's heir and I _do_ love your daughter with all my existence, whether I be prince or pauper that should be enough"

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Aragorn had never spoken to Elrond like that before, in all the time they had known each other.

"That is enough"

"What are you so grieved about _Lord_ Elrond, that I am mortal perhaps? That one day I will die? Do not think I have not thought of it, but I do know, if we do not marry she will fade with grief at our parting even sooner"

"It is not my own choice, it is the law" Lord Elrond looked away, as if he felt he has said too much. Aragorn's anger simmered down slightly, finally he was being given an answer.

"The law?" What law could there possibly be which prevented Aragorn from marrying Arwen.

"You have read the Old Elven Books, Estel?"

"Yes"

"Even the ones about marriage?"

"Yes"

"Then you should be able to guess why she cannot marry you until you become king"

Aragorn sank into a chair and thought, trying to recall every bit of information. Then one thread of fact broke through the realms of memory into the now, and the very thought made him pale, it made him feel betrayed. It made him feel angry.

"She is not..." Aragorm choked out the next words "...already wed?" He tried to recall more, he now remembered the whole entirety of that particular law. She must be in an arranged marriage, a loveless one at that.

She was already married.

He felt rage building up inside of him, though it wasn't the fact she was already married which made him so annoyed. It was the fact that in the whole time he had loved Arwen, no one had mentioned it to him. He felt like a fool.

"I am so sorry" Elrond's apologies were barely heard by Aragorn, he was so worked up. Why hadn't Arwen told him? Had she hoped she coulf just forget it, it was that bad a time for her? Did she think he would be angry? Well now he was, mad at the whole deception. Then there was the question of this other man, though Aragorn suppose that Arwens...husband (he winced at the thought) would be an elf.

Why? Questions revolved around his head, swimming around and around befuddling his senses.

"Why did she marry?" Aragorn asked slowly, trying to shake his head clear.

"To unite two Elven kingdoms, it was my wish and the wish of his father too, who is the king of that realm" King, that would make his son a Prince, Aragorn now understood why Arwen had to wait until he was king, but something was bothering him. Why wouldn't Elrond mention the other kingdoms name?

"What is the name of the other kingdom, Lord Elrond?"

Elrond visibly paled and seemed to mark out all exits before he spoke:

"Mirkwood, Estel"

At this Aragorn lost all sense of coherent thought.

"Legolas" The name, once sweet, was now bitter in his mouth. He felt betrayed by one who had thought to be his friend. Legolas the only son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. _That_ was why Legolas seemed so distant whenever Aragorn mentioned Arwen. He wanted to hurt Legolas for marrying Arwen when he could not. With his purpose set, Aragorn strode out of the office.

**A/N: He he he, a sort of cliff hanger, I think. So Aragorn knows, do review and tell me what you think.**

**MissGracieKathy**


	5. Goth?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but honestly not many people seem to be reading it.**

**To those who are:**

**Enjoy**

**The path to True Love never did run smooth**

**Chapter 5**

Legolas was, again, sitting on the wall. Arwen and he had spoken the day before and he had been right, she was worried about Aragorn. She _was_ worried in particular at the prospect of Aragorn finding out about her marriage to him.

He sighed. If only Aragorn would just warm up those proverbial cold feet of his and become King. Arwen deserved a chance of happiness. In all the time Legolas had known Arwen Evenstar, including the 300 years they had been married, she had never looked happier than when with Aragorn.

He wondered whether he should speak with his friend, maybe talk some sense into him? Jumping off the wall, he paused.

From the sounds of the voices emanating from the stairwell, Aragorns 'talk' with Lord Elrond had _not_ gone as planned. Maybe it would be better to wait until Aragorn was in the right frame of mind to talk.

XXX

Legolas didn't know what (or who) had hitten him. He went reeling backwards as a strong and experienced fist added insult to injury by adding a broken nose to accompany this newly blackened eye. Legolas was a good fighter, in fact only 3 had beaten him in one to one combat this last century. Elrohir, Elladan and … Aragorn.

So he had found out then. He dodged another punch and was just preparing to trip Aragorn up, when a certain dwarf took the matter out of his hands.

Gimli tackled Aragorn to the floor with a cry of:

"Nobody attacks the elf"

Sitting astride Aragorn, on the man's knees, Gilmli took a look at Legolas's attacker with bewilderment:

"Aragorn?" Legolas tore off a strip of fabric from the edge of his tunic and applied it to his bleeding nose which, by the look of it needed resetting, and stepped forward to assist Gimli in the restraint of their human friend.

He wasn't needed, Aragorn was unconscious.

**A/N: Another chapter over. I do want to know what people think of this fic. It maybe rubbish, and you can say that in a **_**constructive**_** way.**

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
